Desnúdate mujer
by Anyara
Summary: Cuando no todo es como lo deseamos, pero el amor rige nuestro corazón, no siempre hacemos lo correcto...InuKag...
1. Default Chapter

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, ya he dicho que eso me entristece, pero bueno, son de la Sra. Rumiko Takahashi.

Esta es una historia que nació a raíz del tema que va escrito mas abajo, me llegó al alma el sentimiento de esa canción, así que ahí va el resultado.

Songfic, creado por Anyara

Tema: **Desnúdate mujer**

Interprete: David Bisbal

Esta es una pequeña idea que me surgió al oír esta canción que me gusta mucho y quise idealizarla a través de nuestros personajes favoritos, es un paréntesis en mi fics.

Se reunieron los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon e Inuyasha finalmente partió, junto a Kikyo, para cumplir con la palabra empeñada, el día que se separo de sus amigos, siguiendo un destino incierto, se veía en su rostro el dolor de la despedida, miro a los ojos a Kagome desde la distancia y ella, después de haber resistido dignamente, todo el proceso, cayo de rodillas al piso ocultando tras sus manos las lagrimas que brotaban incesantesél, Inuyasha quiso regresar y consolar su dolor, quería abrazarla y decirle que la amaba, esas palabras que habían enmudecido tantas veces en su garganta, por qué no las dijo, por que sabia que debía cumplir su destino junto a la mujer que alguna vez amo, pero cómo podía aceptar el sufrimiento de la mujer que ahora amaba con toda su alma... deseo ir con ella, pero una mano fría se poso sobre su brazo, era ella, ...Kikyo, bajo la mirada y volteo sin poder brindarle ningún consuelo a la joven que quedo arrodillada suplicando por que todo fuera solo una pesadilla.

Han pasado ya cuatro años desde que todo sucedió... Kagome, no volvió a saber de Inuyasha, durante largo tiempo, aunque ella visitaba con frecuencia el Sengoku, sus amigos no tuvieron mayores noticias del hanyou y la muchacha ya había terminado sus estudios, cuando el joven que siempre la cortejo en la escuela y que de alguna forma, quizás como una puerta de escape, para ella, se convirtió en su novio, le propuso matrimonio, Kagome dudo en aceptarlo, pero su amiga Sango le hizo ver que debía continuar con su vida, que aunque ella no lo quisiera, tal vez Inuyasha ya había cumplido con la promesa hecha a Kikyo y probablemente ya no pertenecían a este mundo, la muchacha lloro amargamente, como no lo había hecho desde que el hanyou había partido, pero finalmente se celebro la ceremonia, Kagome se convirtió en la esposa de Houjo, aunque no quiso una boda por la iglesia, el la consintió, así como lo hacia en todo lo posible, ya llevaban varios meses de casados, cuando en una de las visitas que ella realizaba en forma regular a la época antigua, se encontró con la cabaña de Kaede deshabitada y un aldeano en un tono muy triste le dijo que estaban en el templo cercano, llevando a cabo una ceremonia fúnebre, Kagome sintió como un hilo fino y delgado de hielo recorría su espalda, no pensó en que fuera alguien de la aldea, solo pensó en el, en su muerte y las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, corrió lo mas fuerte que pudo por la colina que llevaba al templo y comenzó a abrirse paso por entre las personas que ahí se encontraban, primero fueron algunos lugareños, luego se encontró con la espalda de Miroku que al verla la recibió con una pequeña sonrisa, delante de el se encontraba Sango y el pequeño Shippo y junto a Kaede que acababa de terminar la ceremonia estaba el... el viento jugaba con su cabello plateado y estaba firmemente erguido frente al pilar que simbolizaba una tumba... Kikyo ha muerto, le dijo su amiga Sango, casi susurrando, ella la miro sorprendida, si Kikyo había muerto... como era que... ... en ese momento en el que las preguntas comenzaban a inundar su mente, el volteo a verla, había sentido su aroma y la busco entre los presentes, estas ahí, fueron sus pensamientos, y la nostalgia cubrió por completo sus ojos, esos ojos dorados que tanto he amado, el comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, como atraído por una fuerza externa y desconocida, la tomo entre sus brazos y escapo con ella lejos de ahí, la llevo a un hermosos paraje, que en su largo andar había descubierto.

Le contó como era que aun estaba vivo, que había acompañado a Kikyo hasta sus últimos momentos, en los que las almas que robaba ya no eran suficiente para mantener aquel cuerpo de barro, ella se disculpo por haber sido tan egoísta y lo libero de la palabra dada, vete, le dijo, aun puedes ser feliz, Inuyasha volvió con Kaede para pedirle le hicieran al menos una ceremonia fúnebre, para despedirla, ya que ella se desvaneció sin dejas mas que un montón de barro en el pasto... Kagome guardo silencio luego del fluido relato del hanyou, como iba a decirle a el que ya no era libre, que estaba unida a otro hombre, pero que su alma y su amor le habían pertenecido por siempre... te… amo... le confeso el... y ella no sabia como responderle, yo también te amo, pensó, pero me ata un compromiso, ... Kagome ... te amo... insistió, después de haber callado por tanto tiempo sus sentimientos, y ella ya no pudo contenerse, comenzaron a salir pequeñas gotas brillantes y salinas desde sus ojos, y en un grito desesperado de auxilio le dijo... me case�¡ ves ... me case�¡...le dice mientras le muestra en su mano el anillo, el la miro atónito, otra vez parecía que el destino se empeñaba en separarlos, pero su mirada se convirtió en dolor y comprensión, la aferro a si, con un abrazo desesperado, cuanto habría sufrido ella, por su partida, que el dolor que el sintiera no pagaría, ni una mínima parte de el.

Comenzó a besar con amargura su frente u luego sus ojos, probando así el liquido salino que brotaba de ellos, sus mejillas y luego instintivamente sus labios, el sin notarlo había comenzado a llorar también y entre amargos sollozos ambos comenzaron a amarse...

Desnúdate mujer  
Olvídate de él  
Arde la tentación  
Ven muéreme la piel.

Desnúdate mujer  
Y desnúdame también  
Que nuestros cuerpos hoy  
Vean amanecer

Deja que tu instinto rompa en erupción  
yo sé que tu lo deseas  
Como lo deseo yo.

Desnúdate mujer  
Hoy vas a ser infiel  
Cuando mis manos te deshojen  
Conocerás la libertad.  
Desnúdate mujer  
Y entrégame tu sed  
Bebe mis ganas infinitas  
Robare tu santidad.  
Amor, amor...

La lluvia cae sensual  
Por tu cuerpo y el mío  
Resbala el sudor  
De nuestra pasión.

Desnuda eres cristal  
Perfecta la intimidad  
Tus pechos el manantial  
Donde me quiero ahogar.

Deja que tu instinto rompa en erupción  
yo sé que tu lo deseas  
Como lo deseo yo.

Desnúdate mujer  
Hoy vas a ser infiel  
Cuando mis manos te deshojen  
Conocerás la libertad.  
Desnúdate mujer  
Y entrégame tu sed  
Bebe mis ganas infinitas  
Robare tu santidad.  
Porque todo ha sucedido  
Sin sentido y sin razón.  
Sabes amor,  
Así es la pasión,  
Tu y yo  
Haciendo el amor.

Desnúdate mujer  
Y entrégame tu sed  
Bebe mis ganas infinitas  
Saciaré tu santidad.  
Amor, ay amor...

... Un suspiro calmo se escucho salir de los labios de hanyou, que permanecía abrazado a la mujer que amaba, todo estará bien le dijo,... te amo... ya veras como todo sale bien...

... Ella sonríe... sabe que el es el hombre al que ama... perdóname Houjo algo apesadumbrada... piensa ella... y luego su voz se escucha como un calido susurro, percibido perfectamente por él... te amo Inuyasha...

**Ahí esta, no me maten por poner a Kagome como una mujer infiel, pero es que es un romance/drama, pero es que se trata de Inuyasha... ufff, y la vida no siempre es fácil, se los dice una seudo-experta, espero algún mensajito si lo desean y bueno… eso…**

**Anyara**


	2. Intentando hacer lo correcto

Aquí les envió lo que sigue de este song fic, la verdad creo que no le queda mucho mas, quizás si, pero bueno ahí veremos

Cuéntenme que les parece

Capitulo II

**Intentando hacer lo correcto**

Kagome comenzaba a ponerse poco a poco las prendas que el hanyou había retirado en un acto de completo amor, ella sabia que ahora tenia que volver con su dueño legal, Inuyasha permanecía en la hierba, recostado con sus manos puestas tras la cabeza, mientras ella sentada junto a el comenzaba a abotonar la blusa color violeta, mirando de reojo a aquel hombre que estaba junto a elle, que parecía inexpresivo, acaso le permitiría partir,... sin decir nada, sin amenazar de muerte al que la esperaba en su época?...

Inuyasha solo tenia en su mente el sentimiento irrefrenable de tomar por la cintura a su Kagome y no permitirle que se fuera, pero el sabia bien, que quien había partido primero había sido el,... que derecho tenia de irrumpir en su vida ahora?... de esta manera?... y pedirle que lo dejara todo por el?...tal vez de algún modo ella amaba a ese otro que al menos le había entregado consuelo, en los momentos que el sabia que ella había pasado en su ausencia...

Kagome se puso de pie junto a el que no quiso volver a mirarla, debo partir dijo, y el solo volteo su cuerpo sobre la hierba, dándole de este modo la espalda, ella sintió como las lagrimas se agolpaban es sus ojos, amenazando con salir sin restricción, pero las ahogo en un simple, hasta pronto...

Hasta pronto... se repitió el en su mente, quería decirle hasta siempre, quería gritarle que se quedara, junto a el, que se olvidara de ese que estaba en otra época, ... pero sentía que no tenia ningún derecho a decidir por ella... guardo silencio, y otra vez un te amo, se silencio en su garganta...

la muchacha se volteo y comenzó a caminar pesadamente hacia lo que parecía su destino, vivir sin el, sin su amado hanyou, una y otra vez las circunstancias lograban separarlos, ella había unido su vida a otro hombre, que además no era un mal hombre... huelo a Inuyasha... se dijo entre pensamientos, absorbiendo el olor de sus manos, claro que olía a el... había sido suya, lo había amado de un modo que ni siquiera Houjo conocía, había quedado impregnada del aroma de su amado... las lagrimas finalmente cayeron... unas brotaban de los ojos de una muchacha que con la vista nublada caminaba hacia lo que parecía un calvario escogido por ella misma... otras caían sobre la hierba, en un prado que había sido testigo de una entrega sin limites, donde dos amantes, habían olvidado los obstáculos, para unir su piel y su alma...

Lo siento,  
vuelves a decir  
regresas a mi, trato de insistir  
si dices lo siento,

Perdona  
vuelves a decir  
yo me entrego a ti,  
si al final te vas a ir, diciendo perdona

No puedo tenerte  
rió y luego vuelvo a llorar  
nunca se si tu vas a regresar  
ya no puedo mas esperar

Te amo, vuelves a decir  
quiero resistir  
puedo mas que decir  
que te amo, te amo

No puedo tenerte  
rió y luego vuelvo a llorar  
nunca se si tu vas a regresar  
ya no puedo mas esperar

Tema: No puedo tenerte  
Interprete: Sin Bandera

Se alejaron los amantes, dejando en el aire una estela de dolor e incomprensión, extrañamente, en el corazón de ambos, crecía la esperanza de que no seria la ultima vez...

Que difícil se le había hecho a la muchacha cruzar nuevamente aquel pozo en dirección a su vida, a la que ella, a pesar de todo había escogido, junto al hombre que ahora era su esposo, esposo, que vacía le sonaba esa palabra, sin embargo al pensar en que en la época antigua había dejado a quien había sido su amante, amante, que llena de emociones y de amor le sonaba esta palabra, no podía comprender como se había dejado arrastrar hasta este punto en el cual ya no se sentía dueña de sus sentimientos, se los había entregado todos al hanyou que había reposado desnudo junto a ella por horas, horas en las que probablemente su esposo, Houjo, la había estado esperando…

Caminaba solitario con rumbo desconocido, la verdad sus pasos lo llevaban sin que el pusiera ni una pizca de voluntad en ello, el único obstáculo que el creía que existía entre su Kagome y el, había desaparecido, Kikyo al morir, le había devuelto la esperanza de reencontrarse con la mujer que había amado en silencio por tantos años, pero ahora comprendía, que debía de haber previsto esta situación, ella no podía esperarlo por siempre, y aunque su alma se retorcía de celos, entendía el motivo que la había llevado a unirse a otro hombre,…después de todo quien la había abandonado era el, esperando por alguna entupida razón que ella se mantuviera como alma en pena por el… como podía ser tan egoísta?... sabia que debía comprenderlo, pero el la amaba, y la había sentido en una entrega plena, olía a Kagome, su aroma se había impregnado en su piel y no quería dejar de sentirlo... lo pensaba mientras acercaba su mano hasta su nariz, para llenar sus pulmones de ella… cuando levanto la mirada, se dio cuenta que estaba frente al pozo,… se sorprendió, acaso su deseo de permanecer al lado de Kagome era tal, que ya no controlaba ni sus propias decisiones?...

Cerraba la puerta de la casa tras de si, y al voltear se encontró directamente con los ojos de un hombre que le hablaba y le decía cosas que ella apenas percibía, se sentía verdaderamente, perdida en su mundo, sabia lo que le decía aunque sus oídos se habían sellado para la voz de el, sabia que probablemente le reprochaba el tiempo fuera de casa, la mesa estaba servida y la comida sobre ella helada, la muchacha, volvió a mirar los ojos de su esposo, pero en esta oportunidad el dolor y el desazón de ella no pudieron ocultarse, pues las lagrimas que se contenían con tanta dificultad en ellos, amenazaban con caer sin final… ella se le acerco y le dio un amargo beso en los labios, quería poder amarlo tanto como amaba a Inuyasha, pero no le era posible, el amor por el hanyou, se había apoderado de ella…acaricio su rostro y lo abrazo, quería poder al menos quererlo un poco mas, hablar de amor le era imposible, pero después de todo, era aquel, el que se encontraba en otra época, el que la había abandonado sin importar la sangre que inundaba su pecho, cuando los trozos de su alma la derramaron…

Acaso no te supe amar

Tal ves el tiempo lo dirá

Si hoy no estas aquí lo quise así

No te pude perdonar

Acaso la distancia es

Un buen refugio a mi sed

Si hoy no esta tu olor en nuestra habitación

No se lo que voy a hacer

Y yo no puedo olvidarme de ti

Por más que trato no puedo olvidarte

Que puedo hacer para calmar mi ser

Y perdonarte amor en mi corazón

Acaso la distancia es

Un buen refugio a mi sed

Si hoy no esta tu olor en nuestra habitación

No se lo que voy a hacer

Y yo no puedo olvidarme de ti

Por más que trato no puedo olvidarte

Que puedo hacer para calmar mi ser

Y perdonarte amor en mi corazón

Tema: No puedo Olvidarte

Interprete: Miriam Hernández

así pasaron días, en los que el alma de una mujer se debatía entre el amor que la mataba y le devolvía la vida, o el afecto sincero que le entregaba paz a sus días, mientras mas cerca de lo que imaginaba, una sombra, la había estado observando mas tiempo del que ya recordaba…

**Nota: UHF…espero que la canción haya sido de su agrado al menos yo la encuentro de verdad muy sentida, pronto continuare lo que falta**

**Besitos**

**  
Anyara**


	3. Ves

**Aquí les envió un nuevo capítulo de este fic que estaba algo relegado, por otros trabajos, pero ahora fue un buen momento para poner algo más, espero que les guste y a leer…**

Autor: Anyara

Tema: Ves

Interprete: Sin Bandera

Capitulo III

Se quedó por días rondando aquel pozo que conectaba su época con la de la mujer que amaba con cada parte de su ser, avanzando 500 años, para llegar al templo en el cual Kagome vivía solo cuando comenzaba a caer la noche, ya no recordaba exactamente cuantas de ellas ya, era las que llevaba quedándose por horas contemplando desde el árbol sagrado de este tiempo, como ella efectuaba algunas labores, con suerte lograba verla cuando salía por algunos instantes al jardín, como hoy, para observar las estrellas, sentada en algún sitio, la veía con aquel rostro algo cansado, se preguntaba si su vida en este tiempo le sería demasiado agitado, por el tono incluso carente de color, que reflejaban sus mejillas, pareciendo incluso más pálida, bajo la luz de las estrellas, sentía un enorme deseo de bajar de entre las sombras que lo cercaban, para permanecer únicamente sentado junto a ella, como tantas otras veces lo hacía, sentir su aroma llenando el lugar o al menos era lo que a él le parecía era magnifico, pero de pronto aquel aroma se confundía fuertemente con el de las lagrimas, pudiendo observar que ellas se cristalizaban en el borde de las oscuras pestañas de Kagome.

Estuvo a punto de bajar para abrazarla y consolar su tristeza, pero vio como de se acercaba la figura de aquel a quien deseaba destazar desde hacía mucho, de alguna forma su razón le decía que la culpa tampoco era de ese tal Hojo, en este triángulo el único culpable era él… cerró sus ojos y permaneció en aquella rama sentado esperando a que ese humano, una vez mas se llevara dentro de la casa a Kagome, sintiendo que le arrebataba lo más preciado para él… como siempre se quedaría en ese lugar, viendo como la última luz encendida se extinguía, logrando que la sangre le circulara con rapidez por las venas, con unos deseos, casi incontenibles de abrir con sus garras el techo y arrancar a Kagome de los brazos de ese estúpido, que creía que por haber hecho un compromiso legal con ella y por poner en su dedo aquel anillo, era su dueño…De pronto las voces de quienes estaban bajo el árbol lo alertaron.

¿Vas a entrar?...- preguntó el hombre a su esposa, tomándola por los hombros en señal de que lo acompañara, desde hacía días la notaba extraña y alejada, lo cierto es que desde siempre su relación ha sido mas de un gran cariño que de amor, él por su parte siempre la ha amado y a pesar de que cuando acepto finalmente ser su novia sabía bien que su corazón era cautivo por un amor antiguo, creyó que el tiempo lo ayudaría a borrar cualquier huella de el…Pero ya han pasados años, en los que no ha logrado nada, notando como por las noches la mujer salía contemplar las estrellas, entre infinitas lagrimas, que la mayor parte del tiempo, no se atrevía a interrumpir.

No… luego lo haré…- respondió suavemente intentando ocultar su voz temblorosa debido al llanto, la noche estaba hermosa, de seguro en el Sengoku se vería mucho más clara y esplendorosa.

Esta bien… no te quedes demasiado, esta helando…- contestó Hojo, comprendiendo que no había mucho mas que pudiera decir, ella solía ser muy testaruda, por lo que se limito a darle un beso en la frente y volver al hogar.

Inuyasha observó la escena por completo sobre aquella rama, intentando no hacer el más mínimo ruido, para no alertar a nadie, pero en cuanto vio a ese hombre irse dejando sobre Kagome un beso, crispo sus manos de la rabia, ella era suya, lo había sentido en cada rincón de su piel durante aquella entrega… pero ahora sentía que cada día que pasaba se la arrebataba de las manos, sumergiendo sus esperanzas de tenerla por siempre…una fría brisa movió las hojas alrededor de él, meciendo con suavidad su cabello plateado, al igual que las hebras del cabello azabache de ella, que comenzaba a frotar sus brazos a causa del clima…

Se sentía tan miserable engañando al hombre que le había ofrecido una vida maravillosa, con sus manos abiertas, definitivamente Hojo no se merecía lo que ella le estaba haciendo, pro primera vez, después del tiempo que llevaban casados, comprendía que nunca fue justo, que aunque él siempre supo que su corazón le pertenecía a su primer amor, no debió jamás casarse...el alma se le oprimía dentro del pecho de solo pensar en no estar ya nunca mas junto a Inuyasha, ese hanyou terco que fue poco a poco clavándose en su alma, para luego dejarla para cumplir con aquella promesa… ya hora venía con un te amo en los labios, pensando en que ella debía estar ahí para él…

Que egoísta eres Inuyasha…- dijo en un hilo de voz, imperceptible, para cualquier oído humano, apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos, encorvando su espalda, como si cargara sobre ella un enorme peso… el de la culpa probablemente, pero no pudo continuar con las recriminaciones que había emprendido, pues sintió sobre su espalda el peso de una tela, que primeramente pensó sería Hojo, quien la había traído, como tantas otras veces preocupándose por ella, pero el aroma que llenó sus sentidos, era inconfundible, era el mismo aroma que traía impregnado el la piel, en aquella oportunidad en la que decidió volver a los brazos de su esposo.

Levantó la cabeza con premura, para encontrarse con al figura imponente de aquel ser, que de pie junto a ella, observaba como tantas otras veces un cielo azul estrellado, impresionándola solo con su presencia, pero solo pudo bajar la mirada una vez más, estaba apesadumbrada y triste, amarlo le había significado la dicha mas enorme que hubiera conocido, pero igualmente la lleno de la angustia mas grande.

¿Qué haces aquí?…- preguntó con la voz, tan disminuida que él no pudo menos que mirarla, sentía que estaba sufriendo-

Llevó días viniendo…- respondió buscando la respuesta que encontraría en los ojos de ella, que no se dejo esperar, lo miro primeramente sorprendida, quizás por no esperar lo que él le decía, pero luego sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar, tornándose chispeantes de furia, ¿quién se creía él?...

¿Qué derecho crees tener, de venir a arruinar mi vida de este modo?...- dijo poniéndose de pie, encarando a Inuyasha, quien sentía que no tenía argumentos que refutaran tal reclamo – ahora toma tu haori y vete… por favor…- la última frase salió de sus labios, como si la sola idea le rompiera el alma, pero debía alejarlo, después de todo se había acostumbrado a vivir con al dolor de no tenerlo, de saber que nunca sería suyo… y ella no podía hacerle esto a Hojo… no ahora que habían decidido ser finalmente padres…

Kagome…yo…-quiso decir algo en su defensa, pero las palabras no salía de su boca… de que manera podía decirle que la quería junto a él, si ella tenía razón en sus reclamos, pero aún así, sus sentimientos se abrieron paso a través de sus labios, que temblaron de forma leve, antes de emitir un nuevo sonido -… te amo…

Ella sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos sin remedio, al escuchar aquello que espero por tanto tiempo oír, sin embargo, aunque en este momento atesoraba ese sentimiento en su alma igual que en el pasado, no podía recibirlo.

Inuyasha… ¿no puedes comprender el sufrimiento que me causas?...- preguntó dejando que sus mejillas se humedecieran, sin quitar su mirada de los ojos dorados que la observaban entristecidos y de pronto los dedos de Inuyasha, quien no se sentía capaz de decir nada ante lo que ella le reclamaba, comenzaron a retirar las lagrimas.

Por qué no podía dejar de amarlo, era lo que se preguntaba en su interior, mientras que acercaba su mano, hasta la que él tenía sobre su rostro, acariciándola, aferrándose a ella, como a una tabla de salvación en medio del mar, cerrando sus ojos, mientras que sentía la calidez del inminente abrazo.

_Ves que aún te puedo tocar con un dedo de amor_

_Puedo hacerte temblar cuando escuchas mi voz_

_No esta todo perdido si quema mi fuego tu piel, _

_Cuando digo tu nombre_

Se acercó tanto a ella, que por un momento olvidó todo, el lugar en el cual se encontraban, las circunstancias que ahora los rodeaban, todo… la aferro a su cuerpo, dejando caer de su espalda la roja vestimenta que la cubría del frío, pretendiendo darle la paz que él mismo le había arrebatado, que irónico parecía, pero lo único que deseaba era acallar su dolor, demostrarle de algún modo que no estaba todo perdido.

_Se que no todo acabó, el amor sigue aquí esto no terminó _

_Tú me miras así, como ayer_

_Tiene tanto poder lo que siento, _

_Ves que lo nuestro es eterno._

Entonces el enlace se vio violentamente roto, al escuchar tras de ellos, la voz masculina de Hojo, que le decía desde la puerta de la casa a Kagome unas palabras, intentando divisar su figura oculta entre las sombras que formaba las hojas del árbol sagrado, que en esta ocasión pareció ayudarlos, para evitar ser descubiertos.

Kagome ya es tarde…- anunció, en voz alta.

Inuyasha sentía como su sangre corría con violencia, deseando hacer trizas a ese hombre… pero sabía bien que no se lo merecía, que horrible era ver a un rival frente a ti y además saber que quién esta haciendo algo incorrecto eres tu, aquello te incapacita y te ata de manos.

Enseguida…- respondió con la voz algo agitada, pues al escucharlo hablar tras de ella, no pudo evitar que el corazón le diera un enorme salto al pensar en estar siendo descubierta, sabía reconocer la frustración en los ojos de Inuyasha, lo sostuvo con fuerza por una de sus muñecas, para evitar que esto terminara de una peor manera.

Esta bien…- respondió el hombre mientras que entraba una vez más, en espera de su esposa.

Lo miró a los dorados ojos una vez mas, sin tener el valor de despedirse de él, tenía tanta razón, no podía olvidarlo, no lo haría jamás y la frustración en su mirada, le hablaba de la pena en su corazón.

_Yo te puedo amar_

_Déjate llevar_

Podía ser tan fácil, escapar con él a la época antigua y olvidar esta vida, pero ella no era así, por el contrario, en parte su afán por hacer las cosas correctamente la tenían en esta situación.

Mañana iré al Sengoku…- dijo en voz bajita, viendo como los ojos de su hanyou se iluminaban levemente.

Promételo… sabes que si no, vendré por ti y esta vez no me importará ese… humano…- dijo, sosteniendo la mano de ella, que ya emprendía el escapé.

Lo prometo…- respondió mientras que acariciaba la mejilla de él, y se acercaba a sus labios rozándolos fugazmente, pero Inuyasha no se conformaba solo con eso, la jaló nuevamente hacía su cuerpo, tomando sus labios esta vez, con algo mas de pasión, abrigándolos con fuerza entre los suyos, Kagome por un momento se sintió perdida en aquella caricia, pero luego solo rompió el beso -…mañana… lo prometo…

_Ves que mi amor es tu amor, que tu ausencia es dolor _

_Que es amargo el sabor si no estas si te vas_

_Y no regresas nunca más_

Aquella resultó ser una promesa que le dejo un dulce sabor en el alma, a pesar de la incertidumbre, deseaba tenerla, amarla, hacerla su mujer por siempre, pero una pequeña luz se encendió en su interior, luego de aquel fugaz beso, al que respondió sin pensarlo demasiado.

La mañana siguiente llegó y Kagome no aparecía, se estaba desesperando moviéndose de un lado a otro fuera del pozo.

Dijo que hoy… aún es temprano…- decía intentando calmar su temor a que ella ya no llegara más,… ¿y si se había arrepentido?...la sensación de perdida se apoderaba de su corazón… qué haría si ella no llegaba…

De pronto un inconfundible aroma llegó hasta él, indicándole que la fin estaba aquí, no espero a que saliera de aquel paso entre los tiempos, por si sola, entró en el y salió con ella entre sus brazos, saltando por las copas de los árboles para alejarse de todo y de todos, evadir la razón de sus encuentros fugaces evitar que alguien se la arrebatara. Sentía como ella se abrazaba con fuerza de su cuello e Inuyasha sabía bien que no era por temor a caer, quizás su mayor miedo era compartido, separarse.

La dejó con suavidad en la hierba y se sentó tras de ella, abrazándola desde la espalda, mientras que eran cobijados por la sombra de un gran árbol a la orilla de un río, ella solo sonrió al recordar que en alguna ocasión hacía años ya, encontró hermoso aquel mismo lugar.

Sé que aquí te gusta…- dijo él con la voz, ronca y honda, leve, pegado a su oído, y aferrándola a su cuerpo.

_Que aún te puedo llenar con mi piel _

_En tu piel de pasión_

_Que aún se puede salvar la ilusión_

_Para volver a respirar… en tu corazón_

La horas pasaron dejando a dos seres entregados en un mar de caricias, estaba nuevamente siendo amada del modo mas sublime que había conocido, sabía bien que le pertenecía al hanyou que se encontraba musitando un sin fin de inteligibles palabras de amor y deseo, sintiendo como se apoderaba de sus sentidos, esperando que ella a través de este ritual de amor, inevitable para los amantes, comprendiera que no había mas vida que la que él le podía dar, que si no estas completo, no vives…la contemplaba, cubierta precariamente por su haori, que ya era la segunda vez que les servía de manta, Kagome lo observaba con los ojos iluminados, recobrando poco a poco el ritmo de su respiración, mientras que él continuaba acariciando su cabello, ya que inevitablemente el vértigo de pensar en que tal ves esta sería la última vez, se apoderaba de su ser.

_Ves que me acuerdo de cada detalle de ti_

_Que es mi único sueño el hacerte feliz_

_Que no importa lo que haya pasado_

_No importa el dolor si hoy estas a mi lado_

Al atardecer de aquel día, nuevamente debía estar en su hogar. Inuyasha la llevó hasta el pozo y antes de dejarla partir, luego de detenerla algunas veces, la volvió a besar, temiendo que se le olvidara el sabor de sus labios, antes de volver a tenerla, la amaba, con cada parte de sí, deseaba que ella comprendiera que aunque estuviera pisoteando su orgullo al compartirla, él lo haría con tal de que no le faltara su aliento.

¿Volverás mañana?...- fue la pregunta temblorosa que dejo salir desde sus labios…

Si amor… mañana…- respondió con tanto dolor como amor en su mirada, observando los suplicantes ojos dorados de aquel ser que ya no podía extirparse de la piel.

_Yo te puedo amar, déjate llevar_

_Ves que mi amor es tu amor, que tu ausencia es dolor _

_Que es amargo el sabor si no estas si te vas_

_Y no regresas nunca más_

Nadie lo preparó para pasar el día entero en espera de ella, al otro lado del pozo, para finalmente al caer la noche llegar hasta el templo en que Kagome habitaba y no encontrar en el a nadie, ni rastros de ella, ni de su olor… nada, simplemente se había marchado…

_Que aún te puedo llenar con mi piel _

_En tu piel de pasión_

_Que aún se puede salvar la ilusión_

_Para volver a respirar… en tu corazón_

…_En tu corazón…_

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado esta continuación, hubo solo un amago de lemon, pero en realidad el lemon no es el fuerte de este historia, aunque quien sabe si al final me decido no?... bueno solo pedirles que dejen sus opiniones que me sin necesarias…

Muchas cariños a quienes si han leído esta historia y han dejado revies…

**Suzi**: lamento hacerte llorar, creo que este también te puede causar penita… pero las historias como esta no son fáciles…

**Sango900**: Espero que no andes dando mas libretazos por ahí, en ocasiones los sentimientos se expresan mejor a través de una canción, claro que "Desnúdate mujer"?...¿que clase de amigos tienes?...

**Lorena**: definitivamente pobre Hojo, pero aún no termina la historia, quién sabe ¿no?

**Linli chan**: Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado

**Lina Chan17**: Aquí esta la actualización, con una canción que espero sea de tu agrado como las anteriores

Besitos

**Anyara**


	4. Esta ausencia

**Pido perdón por anticipado, ya que este capítulo resultó muy, muy triste, no me pregunten por que le hice esto a Inu si lo amo tanto, pero es que de vez en cuando debemos pagar por nuestras malas decisiones…**

Capítulo IV

**Esta ausencia**

Registró todo el lugar en busca de algún rastro de la mujer, no lograba entender el motivo de su falta, estaba todo en su lugar, la casa permanecía perfectamente amoblada, solo el armario con las puertas abiertas, demostraba que se habían llevado parte de su ropa… ¿acaso el humano los descubrió?... era una pregunta que se repetía en su mente, gatillando su intranquilidad de una mayor forma, no quería que nada malo le pasara a Kagome…

Camino hasta el árbol sagrado de este época, decidido a esperar en alguna de sus fuertes ramas, hasta que la muchacha apareciera… no encontraba forma de buscarla, así que se decidió a experimentar aquello que llamaban paciencia, pero en cuanto llegó hasta el, pudo notar que había una blanca hoja de papel, firmemente adherida al tronco, cruzada en la parte superior, por lo que parecía una daga. Se acercó algo temeroso, con las manos metidas en las mangas de su haori, y arrancó el papel dejando en el lugar, al filoso sostenedor.

"_Aunque no lo parezca, ahora, verás que esto finalmente_

_será lo mejor para todos… debes olvidarme…debes hacerlo…_

_sé que yo no podré…pero es lo correcto…lo lamento tanto, _

_no debí dejar jamás que esto pasara._

_Inuyasha ve al Sengoku y haz tu vida lo mejor que puedas…_

_Kagome"_

Maldición…- apretaba los dientes y arrugando el papel entre las manos, no podía creer lo que ella le estaba pidiendo… ¿olvidarla?... ¿olvidar el amor que sentía en el corazón por ella?... cómo podía pedirle semejante cosa… pasó años solo recordándola, ¿qué buscara su felicidad en el Senguko?... sabía que no existía para él la felicidad sin ella.

Sintió como un nudo se le apretaba en la garganta y tenía enormes deseos de destruir lo que fuera, cómo era posible que su niña se hubiera marchado dejándole semejante petición observó el tronco del árbol sagrado y retiró de él la daga, al menos el añoso árbol sentiría algún descanso, ya que la herida en su propia alma difícilmente encontraría alivio. Subió hasta la ventana de la que fuera la habitación de Kagome, forzó la ventana, lo que de seguro debió dejarla inservible, miró a su alrededor en la penumbra y notó que aquel lugar llevaba ya un buen tiempo vació, no había nada ahí de lo que en antaño correspondía al cuarto con una visible inclinación al rosa, de la adolescente de la que se enamoró.

Se apegó a una de las paredes, estaba tan cansado… cansado de sentir dolor en el alma y de no encontrar salida, cansado de esperar por ella y ahora encontrarse sumido en la soledad, no le quedaba ni siquiera su aroma… se sentó en el piso y ahí se quedó, como sumido en un sueño a ojos abiertos, sin poder comprender por qué si la amaba tanto… no podía tenerla.

_Despertar en el frío abismo de tu ausencia_

_Es rogar por las horas perdidas en mi habitación,_

_Recordar cada lágrima que fue tan nuestra_

_Me desangra el alma, me desangra el alma…_

De pronto su mente se llenó de muchas imágenes, de las veces que en batalla, hacía años ya, Kagome le demostraba una y otra vez que él era lo más importante, que aunque se le fuera la vida en ello, lo protegería… e incluso ahora intentaba, sin resultado, hacerlo, protegerlo del dolor de una relación oculta, pero sin embargo, no consideró, la enorme pena que le causaría su ausencia.

_Desandar el sendero que escribimos juntos_

_Es tocar un silencio profundo en el corazón_

_Escapar de las brechas de un amor profundo_

_Es mentir de nuevo, por negar tu ausencia_

Se quedó por algunos momentos mirando un punto fijo en aquel lugar, todo le parecía tan absurdo, si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor de enfrentar cuando debió a Kikyo y decirle cuanto amaba a la muchacha venida del futuro, sabía bien que la mujer lo sabía… pero….

Fui tan cobarde…- se reprochó, mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus propias ropas, derramando lagrimas silenciosas que se veían resguardadas por la oscuridad y la soledad fría de su alma, en aquel sitio, nadie podría verlas… al menos por hoy podría liberar sus tristeza con tranquilidad

_Esta ausencia tan grande tan dura tan honda_

_Que quiebra en pedazos mi razón_

_Esta ausencia desnuda de dudas y sombras me clava tu amor_

Pensó durante horas en todo el tiempo perdido, culpándose de la decisión que en este momento ataba a Kagome a un compromiso sin amor… la amaba tanto y sentía aún en su piel la calidez de la de ella, acariciándolo con suavidad, tenía cada una de sus palabras de amor grabadas en su memoria, sintiéndolas como agujas que atravesaban su cerebro, llevándolo por una agonía inmensa.

_Esta ausencia que duele en el fondo del alma_

_Que quema por dentro mi sueño y mi calma_

Se sentía derrotado, pero que en su peor batalla, ¿cómo podía Kagome pensar en que esto sería lo mejor?... sentía que poco a poco el corazón se le iba a desgarrar, con solo pensar en que jamás la volvería a tener y miraba la puerta hermética de la habitación, soñando con que llegaría y le diría que ya nunca más se volverían a separar… que indefenso se sentía frente a esto… triste y desarmado, sin tener forma de salvarse del abismo en el cual se sentía caer.

_Esta ausencia de hielo, de piedra y silencio_

_Que corta las horas sin piedad_

_Esta ausencia infinita de noches y días no tiene final_

Por un momento llegó a pensar que ella simplemente amaba a ese hombre al que estaba unida, que pensó que lo mas fácil sería desaparecer y no volver a encontrarse con él… y lagrimas aún mas amargas se agolpaban en su garganta, sintiendo por momentos que lo ahogarían… y la verdad no le importaba, sabía perfectamente que luego de haber sido un poderoso hanyou, ahora estaba siendo abatido por la peor batalla que le había tocado vivir… la vida sin Kagome…

_Fue tan fácil decir que el adiós sanaría _

_Las espinas clavadas en tu alma y la mía_

_Esta ausencia me grita, que se acaba la vida_

_Porque no volverás_

Demasiados días en los que solo iba al Sengoku para buscar algo con lo cual alimentar a su cuerpo cuando ya le era indispensable, por alguna razón no se dejaba morir, aunque cada vez estaba más débil… volvía y permanecía por horas en aquella habitación, oculto del mundo y de todos, sintiendo como hasta sus agudos sentidos estaban esfumándose, viviendo únicamente de los recuerdos de aquellos pocos días en que la sintió suya…se mofaba en ocasiones de si mismos, esgrimiendo una lánguida sonrisa, al comprender que todo pudo haber sido tan diferente, quizás hasta cachorros habrían tenido ya, si él no hubiera insistido en cumplir con una promesa que a lo largo del tiempo comprendió que no tenía ningún fundamento… luego suspiraba, ella creyó que dejándolo lograría que tuviera una mejor vida y él permanecía atado a sus recuerdos rogando por verla una vez más…

_Ya lo ves tu partida no condujo a nada_

_Por que nada es el tiempo a la sombra de mi soledad_

_Ya lo ves derrotado y sin hallar la calma_

_Que daría por verte y olvidarlo todo_

Despertó una vez más, en la oscuridad de aquel lugar, encontrando frente a él la figura delgada de una mujer de largos cabellos azabaches, iluminada suavemente por la luz que entraba por la ventana, sentía que los ojos le picaban al abrirlos tanto y tan de improviso, su corazón le golpeó el pecho con una fuerza inusitada y los labios se abrían y cerraban una y otra vez intentando decir alo, pero no lo lograba. Entonces se puso de pie lentamente apoyando aún la espalda en la pared, como ayudándose para no caer, ya llevaba casi dos días completos en aquel mismo rincón e incluso creyó tener algo de fiebre, cuando finalmente se incorporó, continuó mirando a la mujer que le sonreía con suavidad… no podía ser otra, solo Kagome lograba sonreír de ese modo, se dijo y entonces mostrando una débil sonrisa él también, se animo a abrazarla

_Esta ausencia tan grande tan dura tan honda_

_Que quiebra en pedazos mi razón_

_Esta ausencia desnuda de dudas y sombras me clava tu amor_

_Esta ausencia que duele en el fondo del alma_

_Que quema por dentro mi sueño y mi calma_

Se aproximo con lentitud, a pesar de la necesidad que tenía de ella, quien de algún modo alzaba sus brazos esperándolo, extendió los suyos, deseando atraparla en el abrazo más férreo que jamás le hubiera dado, decirle de ese modo todo lo que sufrió al pensar que no la volvería a tener.

_Esta ausencia me grita, que se acaba la vida_

_Por que no volverás_

Al cerrar el abrazo, se encontró de pronto con la soledad de aquel lugar, comprendiendo que Kagome nunca estuvo ahí, y un suspiro lleno sus pulmones al tiempo que las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, cayó de rodillas sin compasión de sus débiles extremidades, demasiado agotado por todo el dolor y ahora la poca fuerza física que lo mantenía, apretó los puños y los ojos, liberando las gotas de cristalino líquido que se abrieron paso en el aire, mientras que él encorvaba su espalda, y escondía su rostro entre su cabello, golpeando el piso con toda la escasa fuerza que le quedaba.

Kagome…- era todo lo que podía musitar con un dejo de furia que en ningún caso se acercaba a los que en antaño pudo tener, sin fuerzas ni para vivir.

_Y me desangra tu partida_

_Y tu recuerdo hace temblar mi corazón _

_Como olvidarte si no quiero_

_Por que es que amor sin ti yo muero _

Finalmente se dejó caer, en silencio, recostándose en el frío piso, siendo iluminado por la misma ventana que resplandeció sobre la ilusión de su amada, los ojos aún abiertos, murmurando de forma endeble el nombre de ella, una y otra vez… Kagome…Kagome…nada más habitaba su mente, estaba dejándose morir, sin fe ya de volver a tenerla… pidiendo a gritos que lo sacaran de esta agonía… su existencia había dejado de tener importancia cuando comprendió que su fallida decisión había mermado en la historia de ambos.

_Esta ausencia de hielo, de piedra y silencio_

_Que corta las horas sin piedad_

_Esta ausencia infinita de noches y días no tiene final_

Mirando la nota que ella le había dejado, demasiado arrugada ya como para poder ser leída una vez más, musitó de memoria algunas frases, cansado e ido,"_ … debes olvidarme…debes hacerlo…_

_sé que yo no podré…"… _yo tampoco puedo… dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras se dejaba caer finalmente en el abismo que le significaba su ausencia.

Te amo…-

_Fue tan fácil decir que el adiós sanaría _

_Las espinas clavadas en tu alma y la mía_

_Esta ausencia me grita, que se acaba la vida_

_Porque no volverás, volverás, volverás… volverás_

Continuara...

**Bueno como ya saben, soy muy mala para las notas de autor y como ya les comenté al inicio, espero que no estén derramando demasiadas lágrimas, ya que de hecho yo estuve a punto de hacerlo mientras escribía, quise incluso ir a consolar al pobre, pero ya lo consolarán… tranquilas, que ANYARA, lo puede hacer sufrir, pero jamás lo convertirá en un ser infeliz para siempre .-, así que tranquilos…**

**Besitos**

**Anyara **


	5. ABC Tu M de milagro

**Hola, espero que estén todos muy bien, refiriéndome a este capítulo, como notarán dice final y sí, efectivamente es el último, debo honestamente decir que esta historia se generó como un one shot, pensando solo en la canción inicial, pero aquí ven, sacamos 5 partes y les agradezco muchísimo que hayan llegado esta aquí, espero que les guste y nos estamos encontrando en otra historia, obvio, Inu/Kag, ¿se nota mi inclinación?**

Capitulo V Final

**ABC – Tu "M" de milagro**

Permanecía en aquella misma extraña oscuridad, como rodeado por una densa nube que no le permitía mirar a su alrededor, ni respirar completamente libre, sentía que se ahogaba y frío, tanto frío, calándole los huesos y el alma… de seguro así debía sentirse la muerte pensó, sin poder abrir los ojos, parecía como si llevara tantos días en esto… muriendo, sin poder terminar de hacerlo al fin…

Comenzó a abrir los ojos y una brillante luz lo cegó, sus doradas pupilas se cerraron nuevamente sin comprender demasiado bien que era aquel resplandor, ¿acaso finalmente había abandonado la vida?... frotó sus manos sobre sus ofuscados ojos y comenzó a abrirlos nuevamente, comprendiendo que habían objetos a su alrededor que debía enfocar y lo hizo, encontrándose, tal y como la vez anterior, con la figura de la mujer que amaba, la que le sonría igual que en su visión, pero en lugar de dejarse llevar por la imagen, se giró sobre los que parecía una mullida cama, evadiendo a la ilusoria joven, solo que a diferencia que en la ocasión anterior, una suave mano le acaricio el cabello, mientras una delicada voz, demasiado conocida y repetida en su mente le habló.

Tranquilo, mi amor… ya estoy aquí…

Se volvió, esta vez, sentándose sobre la cama en al que se encontraba, para esta vez mirar de frente a la poseedora de aquella inconfundible voz, comprendiendo que su olfato tampoco lo engañaba, era ella, olía a ella… Kagome y esta vez, sin importarle si dejaba en evidencia sus sentimientos, dejó a sus ojos embargarse de las lágrimas.

_Nacen mis mejores madrugadas de tu "M" de mujer_

_Maravillosa y mágica_

_Nacen mis amores alegrías de tu "A" de ángel divino_

_Que me vino a visitar_

Estaba ahí frente a él y se sentía tan temeroso de abrazarla, quizás se desvanecería como la ilusión anterior, pero no tuvo que hacer nada, pues ella se le dejo caer, como recordaba tantas otras veces, encerrándolo en un fuerte abrazo del que difícilmente podría escapar, y no deseaba hacerlo, la rodeo con sus brazos cerrando sus ojos al fin, llenándose del exquisito aroma que desprendía, era maravillosa, lo sabía bien… hundió su rostro en el cabello oscuro mientras que las lágrimas salían sin restricción de ambos, ella intentaba con entrecortadas palabras calmar los sollozos que emitía Inuyasha

_Nacen también de tu "L" de locura_

_Las mas bellas lunas llenas que he podido yo mirar_

_Y de tu "C" nace un cielo de cometas_

_Y de estrellas que completan mi constelación de amar_

Dejó que su pena menguara, abrazándose a ella, convenciendo a su corazón de que era real, comenzó a deslizar su rostro con suavidad hasta encontrarse con el de Kagome, que aún mantenía las mejillas humedecidas, la muchacha abrió sus ojos y le brindo una sonrisa nostálgica, la que le fue respondida por otra exacta, se acercó con suavidad y rozó apenas los labios del hanyou, quien deslizando una de sus manos hasta la nuca de la mujer, la acercó para poder besarla a plenitud, fundiéndose en un beso inexplicable, apasionado y vivo, pensando en todo lo que habían tenido que sufrir por estar separados, no sabía cuanto tiempo era el que ella había estado lejos de él, al principio tenía una cuenta exacta, contando inclusive las horas, cuánto, uno, dos meses, pero luego ya no pensó más en ello, pues inevitablemente para él había sido una eternidad.

La separó con delicadeza, para contemplarla como arrullándola en sus brazos, ordenando su cabello, y con una impérenme sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Te extrañé pequeña…- susurró – no vuelvas a dejarme ¿oíste?...- su voz era suave, pero dolida, no podría soportar volver a estar sin ella.

No podría… te amo…- dijo, tomando una de sus manos y deslizándola con sutileza hasta su vientre, lugar en el cual la posó abierta, indicándole que sintiera algo. Inuyasha abrió enormemente sus ojos y los fijó en el aquel lugar, notando el leve abultado que ahí existía, luego la volvió a mirar y aquellas oscuras orbes se lo confirmaron.

_Te nace un mar con "M" de milagro_

_Y un sol que sale por sorpresa desde el sur_

_Puede escribir lo que soy tu abecedario_

_Y darme toda la poesía y corregir la ortografía_

_De mi amor_

o

Nada podría lograr que olvidara el dolor enorme en su alma cuando creyó haber perdido para siempre a la mujer que más había amado, pero igualmente nada se podía comparar con la alegría enorme que le había entregado, al darle la noticia de que sería padres, de hecho dadas las circunstancias, al saberse embarazada su sufrimiento fue enorme, no por que no deseara a la criatura, más bien, por que existía la posibilidad de que no fuera de Inuyasha, ¿cómo saberlo?... simplemente optó por lo correcto, quedarse sola, le relató a su hanyou la conversación que había mantenido con Houjo la última noche en al que ellos se vieron y lamentando enormemente la tristeza que causó en el alma de el hombre, se marchó… su angustia solo se veía mitigada por su fuerte deseo de proteger a pequeño que anunciaba su llegada cada vez con más ahínco, y por la esperanza de que el padre fuera su ser amado. Finalmente, en uno de los exámenes que su médico le efectuó, éste hizo un extraño comentario.

Aquí se ve algo extraño…- dijo el médico enfocando con mayor detalle un lugar de la imagen en el monitor –

¿Qué es? – consultó nerviosa –

Que extraño… - volvió a comentar logrando que Kagome se impacientara cada vez más –…parecen orejas de perro… debe ser un error.

La sonrisa en los labios de la mujer no pudo ocultarse, y decidió volver, sabiendo que su mayor esperanza se había convertido en su mejor realidad.

Luego del relato, se volvió a acomodar, permitiendo que él la abrazara, tanto a ella, como a ya abultada barriga, cuatro meses eran los que habían pasado, aún no se sentía con las mismas energías de siempre, pero los cuidados de su mujer le habían ayudado mucho, disfrutaba cada momento, como si no existiera un mañana, aquel tiempo sumido en la soledad le ayudaron a comprender que no podía desperdiciar ningún instante, besaba su cabello, mientras que ella dormitaba entre su brazos, demasiado satisfecho de tenerla devuelta.

_Nace siempre simple y suavemente_

_De tu "S" de silencio esta adoración por ti_

Recordaba la primera vez que la había besado, ocultó en el bosque antes de partir con el amor antiguo, no pudo decir las palabras que debía, quizás por temor, quizás por no herirla ante la inminente partida, en aquella oportunidad sus labios le parecieron el más dulce néctar que jamás hubiera probado, sabía el error que estaba cometiendo, pues al marcharse con Kikyo estaba dejando a la deriva el corazón de la mujer a la que de verdad amaba y el suyo, pero vivió aquellos años lejos de ella, manteniendo aquel recuerdo en su corazón resguardándolo para que nada lo destruyera.

_Nace de tu "Z" ese zumbido que aún escucho_

_En mis oídos de ese beso que te di_

La observaba con los ojos cerrados apoyada en su pecho y lo único que podía hacer era contemplarla, pensar en todo lo que debió haber sufrido sin saber quien era el padre de la criatura que llevaba en el vientre… pero él no tenía la menor duda, lo supo en cuanto Kagome posó su mano sobre aquel lugar y concentrándose podía percibir el suave aroma que emanaba del pequeño, su pequeño, era una hembra fuerte, a pesar de ser humana, pensó y comprendía a la perfección lo que experimentó su propio padre frente a su madre, la fuerza interior que provenía de ellos era formidable, la apretó un poco más en el abrazo intentando en parte protegerla de cualquier daño, pero lo cierto es que sabía bien que quien finalmente había venido a protegerlo era ella, devolviéndole los deseos de vivir con su sola presencia y pudo entender que Kagome había significado su poder en todo momento, desde que partió en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla , hasta ahora… siempre…desde que apareció en su vida.

_Y de tu "V" nacen mis ganas de verte_

_El valor que me hace fuerte_

_Y una vida que vivir_

Kagome se empeñó en volver al Sengoku e instalarse ahí, por lo que Inuyasha junto a Miroku y con la ayuda de algunos aldeanos dedicaron un día completo a la construcción de una vivienda bastante cercana a la de sus amigos y Kaede, la mujer se sentía bastante familiarizada con la época, por lo que sintió que no le costaría acostumbrarse a vivir aquí, además no existían para ella, noches más hermosas que las del Sengoku y quería tener la certeza de que no habrían problemas con su bebé, ya que al dar a luz a una criatura con visibles características que lo diferenciaran de un humano, lo pondría en riesgo… y después de todo ella era valiente y si las mujeres de antaño tenían sus partos en sus propias casas ella también podría.

La mañana aún no llegaba e Inuyasha dormitaba sentado sobre el futón, con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la cabaña que permanecía para confort de su mujer, aislada del frío gracias a materiales traídos desde su época, no pensaba arriesgarse a que su hijo enfermara luego de nacido. La noche no había sido del todo buena para Kagome, quien había dormido a sobresaltos, por lo que el hanyou velaba su sueño, pero de pronto se vio completamente empapado en lo que parecía un líquido cristalino que al olfato humanos no tenía olor alguno, pero que para él olía a su cachorro, la mujer despertó de inmediato, y sabía perfectamente lo que aquella humedad significaba.

Inuyasha, ve por Kaede y Sango…estoy en labor de parto…- Inuyasha casi palideció al oír aquellas palabras, pero se apresuró a cumplir con lo solicitado.

Las horas parecían eternas, mientras que dentro de la cabaña se sentían suaves gemidos de dolor que emitía la mujer, en espera de que todo estuviera en condiciones en su interior, para que el bebé naciera. Inuyasha esperaba afuera, pero no soportaría mucho más, ella era su mujer, su Kagome y estaba sufriendo, el sonido de su voz quejumbrosa le lastimaba los oídos, provocando que cerrara sus ojos cada vez que la escuchaba, incluso llegó a cuestionarse de si volvería a permitir que su niña pasara por esta situación nuevamente, hasta que apareció Sango y le hizo un ademán para que entrara.

El nacimiento tuvo las complicaciones justas, sin que se le hiciera demasiado fácil a Kagome dar a luz, pero sin que corrieran riesgo en ningún momento ni ella ni el cachorro, como lo llamaba Inuyasha, quien estuvo en todo momento atento a todo lo que sucedía, apoyando a Kagome, pero completamente mareado en el olor a sangre que había en el lugar, seguía cuestionándose si dejaría que ella tuviera más bebés, ya que él había visto mucha sangre en el transcurso de su vida, pero en este caso era la de ella.

Cuando finalmente el pequeño niño, vació el vientre de su madre, Kagome que estaba empapada en un sudor frío, lo recibió en sus brazos envueltos en una hermosa manta que su madre le había tejido, sentándose levemente con ayuda del hanyou que simplemente se quedó sin palabras.

_Te nace un mar con "M" de milagro_

_Y un sol que sale por sorpresa desde el sur_

_Puede escribir lo que soy tu abecedario_

_Y darme toda la poesía y corregir la ortografía_

Ciertamente la vida les había puesto muchas dificultades, pero el camino se había abierto enseñándoles que no siempre todo es perfecto, pero puedo ser lo mejor que hayas vivido.

Nombraron a su hijo Senkai, el nombre que recibía el padre de Inuyasha, que denotaba gran fortaleza, lo que se notaba día a día en el crecimiento del pequeño cachorro, que se había convertido a su escaso año y medio, en todo un terremoto, provocando la impaciencia incluso del hanyou que en ocasiones se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos y pensaba en que habría hecho mal, pero en cuando volvía la vista hasta el niño, sabía que todo estaba bien, la sonrisa que aquel ser le dedicaba, era la mayor paga que podría recibir para solucionar el desmán de turno. Kagome quién a fuerza de la madurez que había tenido que adquirir, se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta a observar los berrinches que padre e hijo se hacían, hasta que llegaban a algún concilio, sonriendo con suavidad, aquel hanyou insufrible que por largo tiempo la mantuvo en vilo, ahora era su más fuerte pilar de existencia, entregándole la mayor felicidad. Y cuando se perdía en sus brazos experimentaba lo sublime del amor, ese que se entrega sin palabras, el que se vive con las emociones del corazón desplegadas a través de la piel.

_Y ayudarme en la lectura_

_De las frases de tu piel_

_Acentuarme la ternura y el placer_

Había una historia tras toda esta dicha, pero Kami los había premiado con una segunda oportunidad que no desperdiciarían. Todo el dolor y el sufrimiento habían quedado apagados y ocultos en algún lugar de sus recuerdos, pero ya no los dañaban, pues habían aprendido a vivir uno en compañía del otro, complementándose.

Por las noches, cuando el pequeño dormía ya, salían a observar las estrellas en aquel basto cielo, indiscutiblemente superior en hermosura a cualquiera que conocieran, Inuyasha rodeaba la figura de Kagome que apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su hanyou, observando ambos las luces guiñando en el manto negruzco de la noche.

¿Te arrepientes de algo?- consultó él, con voz calma

No…- la respuesta fue aún más serena

_Pondré punto y aparte el dolor que ya paso_

_Y escribir la introducción para este amor._

Kagome posó la mano de Inuyasha sobre su vientre, indicándole que tocara en aquel lugar, quizás esperando darle una sorpresa, pero él ya lo sabía, su aroma la había delatado hacía días, su amor se estaba gestando una vez más en aquella cuna de vida, augurando una larga historia juntos, que estaba erigida sobre el fuerte cimiento del amor.

_Te nace un mar con "M" de milagro_

_Y un sol que sale por sorpresa desde el sur_

_Puede escribir lo que soy tu abecedario_

_Y darme toda la poesía _

_Y corregir la ortografía de mi amor…_

El hanyou acercó su boca hasta un costado del cuello de su mujer y susurró en él algunas palabras que lograron en ella un sonrojo y un brillo peculiar en su mirada, acarició el cabello de Inuyasha, mientras se giraba entre sus brazos, para quedar frente a él, tomó su rostro entre las blancas manos y se aproximó a sus labios, una vez ahí, antes de tocarlos le murmuró.

Te amo…

Te amo…- fue la simple respuesta, no había mucho más que decir…

Fin

**Un Muakk gigante a quienes hayan terminado y gracias por acompañarme**

**Anyara**


End file.
